familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buxar district
|SexRatio = 901 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Buxar |Assembly = |Highways = NH 84 |Website = http://buxar.bih.nic.in/ }} Buxar district is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar state, India. The district headquarters are located at Buxar. History Mythology This place was also known as "Siddhashram", "Vedgarbhapuri", "Karush", "Tapovan", "Chaitrath", "VyaghraSar", "Buxar" in ancient history. The History of Buxar dates back even prior to the period of Ramayana. The word Buxar is said to have been derived from VyaghraSar. The tiger face of Rishi Vedshira, an outcome of the curse of the sage Rishi Durvasha, was restored after bathing in a holy tank which was later named as Vyaghra Sar. According to mythology, sage Vishwamitra the family guru of Lord Rama and eighty eight thousand saints, had their sacred ashram at the banks of holy river Ganges that reside inside the modern District Buxar. He was disturbed in the yagna (sacrificial offering) by the demons. The place where due killing of the famous Rakshasi (demoness) Tadika by Lord Rama, is said to fall within the present Buxar town area. Besides, Lord Rama and his younger brother Laxman took their teachings at Buxar. It is also said that Ahilya, the wife of Gautam Rishi restored her human body from that of stone and got salvation by a mere touch of the feet of Lord Rama. This place is presently known as Ahirauli and is situated six kilometers away from the Buxar town. The Kanwaldah Pokhara also known as VyaghraSar is a tourist spot nowadays.http://buxar.bih.nic.in/History.htm Geography Buxar district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Australia's Bathurst Island. Economy Main economic activity of the district is agriculture and related trade. Rice and wheat are main crops. Sugarcane production, once prominent, has come down since closure of the local sugar factory. In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Buxar one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 36 districts in Bihar currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Transportation The town Buxar is located on the bank of river Ganges (Ganga). A road bridge over Ganges connects Buxar with Ballia District of neighboring state Uttar Pradesh. The town is connected to the state capital Patna by rail and road routes. Substantial proportion of trade activities are with well connected towns and cities in Uttar Pradesh such as Varanasi, Ballia and Ghazipur. Demographics According to the 2011 census Buxar district has a population of 1,707,643, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 285th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 21.77 %. Buxar has a sex ratio of 922 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 71.77 %. Culture Panchkoshi Parikrama Many people once in a year taka round of this religious area called Panchkoshi Parikrama. They perform it in five days by halting in night in five villages surrounding Buxar. During this visit they cook five different kinds of food. One of them is called litti-bhanta. This recipe is famous in Bihar, Litti is ball like structure made of wheat powder by filling the black gram roasted powder mixed with salt and spices called sattu. Bhanta (Round Brinjal) roasted in the fire of dung along with potato and tomato finally all are smashed after removing its peel and taken with litti which is also roasted in the same fire. Gallery Image:NaulakhaMandirAtBuxar.jpg|Naulakha Mandir Image:StatueOfTadkaAtBuxar.jpg|Statue of Tadka References External links * Buxar Information Portal Category:Patna Division Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Buxar district